Two Young Lovers
by A Universe Unwritten
Summary: Yui Hirasawa has impulsively adopted a child, can her relationship with Azusa survive the surprise?


Azusa Nakano was on a bus, heading her way home from work. It had been a long day at the café Mio and Ritsu ran, and she was exhausted. She just wanted to get home, put her guitar down, and snuggle up in bed with Yui. Azusa sighed, sad that she only got to play one set today due to being so busy giving customers their orders, but hey, work is work, and she was grateful she was making some money on the side.

 _Maybe tomorrow, I can play Muutan for a bit longer, and make a little bit more._ Azusa thought to herself. _For now, I just want to get home and see Yui…_ Azusa blushed a little at the thought of her girlfriend. It had been 3 years since Yui had confessed to her, and she remembered it so clearly. It was her graduation, and as a surprise, the Light Music Club had all snuck in to attend the ceremony. The girls walked home together like they used to, before going their separate ways. Mio and Ritsu walked away hand in hand, presumably going to Mio's house, and Mugi walked off to the train station. This left Yui and Azusa walking alone, and it was then that Yui took her opportunity to confess.

"Hey, Azunyan?"

"Yeah, Yui?"

"W-w-would you be my girlfriend?"

And they had been together ever since. The two had moved into a small single bedroom apartment together last year and had been working two jobs to help pay their rent. Mugi, of course, had offered to help, but Azusa declined, saying they'd only go to her if they were in dire straits and needed help. Azusa was working day shifts at Mio and Ritsu's café, and night shifts at a local security company. Yui didn't like her working the night shifts because she saw them as too dangerous, but the money they provided was immensely important in order to keep them in their home, so Azusa kept the job anyway. Azusa also busked, and played the occasional setlist at Mio and Ritsu's café.

Yui, on the other hand, worked an office job during the weekdays, and on the weekends, she worked at a local day-care. Yui also went busking on occasion but preferred busking with Azusa. Azusa wondered what Yui was doing back at home, maybe she had put dinner on, however unlikely that was. It's more likely she's asleep, which is fine too, that means I can cuddle her…

Azusa focused back to where she was, on a bus. She was nearly home, so she stood up and slung her guitar over her shoulders. She picked up her small bag of groceries and sweets and got off the bus. After a quick walk, she arrived at her apartment complex, and walked into the home she shared with the love of her life.

"Yui, I'm home!" Azusa called out cheerfully, walking in and setting her stuff down on the single couch they had in their small living area.

"Mommy?" a small voice called out from their bedroom.

"Huh?" Azusa responded, walking into the bedroom confused.

That's when she saw Yui, fast asleep, with a toddler in her arms.

"Yui? What's going on?" Azusa said softly, shaking Yui gently to wake her up.

"Five more minutes…" Yui moaned back.

"Yui, get up now!" Azusa snapped at the airheaded brunette, who snapped bolt upright.

"Azunyan… What's the matter?" Yui said, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Why is there a toddler in our bed."

"Oh, he's ours."

"Yui, we don't have a kid."

"Sure we do, he's right here!" Yui cheerfully said whilst patting the small boy on the head. The child grinned up at Azusa happily.

Azusa sighed in frustration. This isn't what she wanted to deal with.

"Yui… I've had an incredibly long day, I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I just wanted to get home and cuddle with you, not have to question you as to why there is a toddler in our bed where did you even get him."

Yui seemed taken aback.

"Azunyan, I thought you would have wanted a kid…" Yui said, sounding heartbroken.

Azusa realised that Yui didn't do this to be annoying, she legitimately thought that Azusa wanted a child.

"Yui… I don't mind having a kid, but this isn't something you just spring on someone!" Azusa scolded her, careful not to raise her voice too much to upset the small child in Yui's lap.

"I'm sorry Azunyan…" Yui said, starting to sob.

Azusa sat down on the bed next to Yui.

"There-there, don't cry… I'm sorry I upset you." Azusa said as she enveloped Yui in a hug.

I wish I didn't have to be dealing with this, but it is what it is I guess. I don't think I'll be getting a good night's sleep for a long time… Or any private time with Yui either…

Yui cheered up a little and held the child tightly.

"Isn't he cute! His name is Kaga!"

"Hey there little man…" Azusa said softly, giving the small boy a pat on the head.

Kaga beamed up at Azusa, and her heart melted. He's adorable…

"Mommy!" Kaga cheered, holding his arms out towards Azusa.

"I guess I am your Mother now…" Azusa said softly, picking up the small boy and walking around with him. Azusa had absolutely no experience with children, but it looks like she would have to learn, and fast. "You ready for bed little guy?"

Kaga yawned in response and promptly fell asleep in her arms. Azusa laid him down on the bed, in between where she and Yui slept.

Azusa looked over to Yui, who seemed to be realising how unfair this was that she had gone and adopted a child without letting her lover know.

"Yui, have you organised a day-care for him? We can't look after him during the day, not with us working so many jobs. Maybe on weekends we'll be fine."

"No, I haven't organised anything…" Yui mumbled. Azusa just stared at her, arms folded. "I guess I'll go and book a day-care for him…" Yui mumbled, walking over to their shared desktop in the kitchen and began looking around for somewhere with cheap rates.

"Thank you, honey." Azusa said rather flatly. "I'll drop him off early in the morning, and when I get back, there will be words about this."

"Yes, Azunyan…" Yui said, sounding deflated.

"Goodnight Yui, I love you."

"I love you too Azusa."

 ***.*.***

Azusa had just dropped little Kaga off at daycare and was walking home to a still-sleeping Yui. Luckily, the daycare was only a twenty odd minute walk away from their small apartment, so Azusa wasn't too bothered by doing the drop-off and pickup. The walk to the day-care was quite nice, in fact. Little Kaga stopped every few meters to ask her about something he saw. Whether it was a butterfly, a car, a sign, Kaga wanted to know it all. This turned a twenty-minute walk into a half-an-hour walk, Kaga would point to an object, Azusa would tell him what the object's name was, and Kaga would repeat it back to her, although his pronunciation could have some improvement. Azusa chuckled, remembering how he was so excited to learn new things. This daycare would be good for him, the woman running the daycare was a former teacher, so she would have her hands full trying to satisfy the small boy's appetite for knowledge.

Azusa found herself humming the tune to Fuwa Fuwa Time as she walked back.

"When I'm with you my heart goes doki-doki" Azusa sung softly to herself as she thought about Kaga and Yui. It's like I have a family now, my very own family…

Still, even while she felt happy that she had a family to call her own, Azusa couldn't help but dread the small things. Azusa always liked having a plan, and having a surprise child dropped in her lap wasn't part of any plan she had, nor one she had a plan to deal with if it happened. After all, it's not like Yui and Azusa could have had a child, so Azusa wasn't prepared to deal with one. There were no clothes, no formula to help with his growth, heck, Azusa wasn't sure if either Yui or her could breastfeed him if they had to, even though he shouldn't need breastfeeding anymore. And then there was the financial side of things, how were they going to afford him? They could barely pay rent as is, they don't have the money to feed another mouth. But still, they had to make it work. Azusa didn't want to have to go to Mugi for help, this wasn't Mugi's problem to deal with.

Azusa approached her apartment complex and readied herself. She would need to talk to Yui about this, and was worried that it would somehow turn into an argument. _We need to get through this together._

"Yui?" Azusa called out as she entered her apartment.

"Welcome back Azusa!" Yui called out cheerfully from the kitchen.

Azusa walked into the kitchen and saw the love of her life making breakfast for the pair of them.

"Have you eaten?" Yui asked.

"No, actually."

"Good thing I remembered to get up then isn't it!" Yui chuckled to herself, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Azusa giggled a little and grabbed some cutlery to eat with. Azusa sat down on the couch because they didn't have a dining table to sit at, Yui brought over her breakfast and sat down beside her.

"Tada!" the brunette cheered as she handed Azusa her breakfast. "Scrambled egg on toast, with some bacon!"

Azusa smiled, while Yui wasn't the greatest cook in the world, she always tried her hardest and made things that they would both enjoy. Azusa cut a bit of bacon, skewered it on some toast and egg, and plopped it in her mouth.

"Yui, it's delicious." Azusa moaned happily before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Ehehehe anything for my Azusa!" Yui replied and blushed.

The two girls sat and ate their breakfast together, then Yui cleaned up the kitchen and the plates when they were finished. Yui returned to the couch, and Azusa laid her head in her lap.

"Honey… How are we going to make this work?" Azusa asked.

Yui was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Azusa…"

"Well, we need to work it out, together," Azusa responded gently, holding her hand up and stroking Yui's face. "That's what couples do, that's what parents do."

The two girls blushed and snuggled together for a few more minutes.

Yui broke the silence.

"Alright, then let's plan."

Azusa nodded and sat up. Yui went to retrieve a notepad to write a list.

"Ok, so what do we need to do?" Yui asked Azusa.

"Um, ok, well…" Azusa started, tapping her chin as she thought of what to say. "We need to figure out how old Kaga is, we need to shop for clothes for him, or make our own out of our older outfits and clothes that are too small for us, don't worry, I can sew. Um, we need to figure out what we need to buy for him food wise, if we still need formula for him, and we obviously need to feed him healthy stuff, which means we need to cut back on the amount of chocolate we buy…" this got a moan from Yui, but Azusa continued. "And we need to be better at organising ourselves financially, we have enough trouble paying the rent, so we need to be extra careful on what we spend money on."

Much to Azusa's surprise, Yui had actually written down everything she said. _I was expecting to see a drawing of a cute animal or something._ Azusa thought to herself and smiled. _A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one._

"Oh, can't we get Mugi to help us with money?" Yui asked, tapping the paper with her pen.

Azusa sighed.

"I'd rather not, but if worse comes to worse, I'm sure we can get her to help us out."

"Ok, I understand. We can make this work, it's gonna be hard, but not impossible!" Yui said cheerfully, giving her girlfriend a warm smile.

"I'm rubbing off on you too much Yui, that's what I was going to say!" Azusa chuckled and enveloped Yui in a hug. Azusa caught Yui off guard, and the two went tumbling to the ground in each other's arms. The two girls giggled and kissed each other passionately.

"I love you Yui Hirasawa."

"I know, I love you too my Azusa."

 ***.*.***

 **Author's Notes:** Ok, that was fun to write. I didn't think I could do sorta cutesy domestic YuiAzu, but there it is. I went and done did it.

Credit where credit is due, the idea for Mio and Ritsu owning a cafe together was originally thought up by badartforrecess, hope you don't mind me using it here.

Let me know how you feel about it, what you like, what you dislike, and if you want to see any more of this! :D


End file.
